Variant Dawn
by NerdyChickiez
Summary: Italy has a very important mission: Kiss Germany. This is proving to be quite difficult though... Fem!Germany and Fem!Italy. This is fluff. Rated T for swearing.
1. A Good Morning!

**This starts out with Fem!Germany and Fem!Italy so ya'll know~!**

**Also I am a dumb American so I used Google translate. If it's wrong I apologize... u-u**

* * *

Germany woke up to a familiar warmth pressed against her. Her arm was cast over her small friend, and she quickly removed it as usual, willing the heat from her face to dissipate.

As she sat up and glanced at the nation next to her she sighed, though not really due to her usual displeasure at the sight of Italy next to her. This morning was… different. She watched the girl for awhile, head rested in the palm of her hand, as her friends chest rose and fell in a such beautiful way. She shook her head with a smile and laughed as she heard Italy mutter something about pasta.

This morning was definitely different.

Italy hadn't bothered to sneak into the bed at night and rather, chose to go with the other woman to bed. Though she'd protested, Germany ended up sleeping soundly with Italy… after Italy had passed out half way through Germany's threats that is.

So waking up next to her like this gave the morning a very different feeling for Germany. It felt almost as if they were lovers… The thought sent an almost instant wave of heat to Germany's face as she quickly jumped out of the bed. She busied herself with getting dressed trying to push the thoughts of Italy away for fear of… What exactly? Italy couldn't read her mind… As this hit her she allowed herself to indulge in the memory of Italy's warm hand in her own and the feeling of just being close to the girl as she finished dressing.

She was now on the bed lacing up her boots, imagining a candle lit dinner and-

"Buongiorno!" Suddenly arms were wrapped around Germany and another cheek pressed to her own as Italy bid her friend a good morning.

"Morning Italy." Responded Germany relaxing into the hug mid-sentence. Italy noticed and squeezed tighter.

"Thank you for not kicking me out like you said you were!" Italy responded brightly pulling away from Germany, only to sit next to her and loop their arms. Germany hadn't finished lacing her boots but she also didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah of course." Germany said sliding a hand over her face as Italy rested her head on the blondes shoulder. She couldn't help but think Italy was cuter asleep… Sometime awake. She couldn't decide, honestly. "Breakfast?" She asked turning her head to look at the other girl.

Italy smiled, turning her head towards Germany. "Sounds great!" As she finished her sentence she saw Germany's face fill in red. She didn't need to question why, their faces were awfully close… If Italy were to lean in just a bit-

"Breakfast it is!" Said Germany quickly standing and marching towards the door. Italy was left behind slightly confused.

Did Germany not want to kiss her? Why? Did Germany not like her? No, there must be something else... Mio Dio! _I totally have morning breath_. Thought Italy.

"Wait!" Italy cried jumping up after her. "I can brush!" She grabbed Germany's hand pulling it towards her.

Germany was stopped at the door and turned to look at bright pleading eyes, confused by the sudden out burst. "I would hope you could…" She said her brows knitting in confusion. She grew even more confused as Italy began to look mortified.

"Was it that bad?!" She asked covering her face with her hands and throwing her head back.

Germany only watched slightly worried for her idiot friend. "What are you-" Oh. _Oh._ Germany sighed. She felt warmth on her cheeks but choked back her self-consciousness for her friends sake. "Italy your breath is fine."

"But you didn't want to kiss me!" She exclaimed as if it made things perfectly clear.

Germany's blush suddenly covered her face again. "I don't know what you're talking about." Germany said avoiding eye contact.

Italy sat there looking disappointed. "But…" She stepped towards Germany who backed up only to be stopped by the wall. "We were really close…" Italy said standing barely an inch from Germany.

Germany took only a second to appreciate the sight before her. The brunettes messy hair fell around her face and her bottom lip jutted out slightly but her eyes suggested she was more curious than hurt. Germany looked away trying to to stare too long. "Yeah, so?" She asked.

Italy's face deadpanned before displaying irritation. "Germany, you better kiss me right now." She moved closer to Germany who stood frozen. She stood on her tip toes with her hand on the taller girls shoulders for balance. She could easily reach her lips, but she stood there with puckered lips and tightly shut eyes growing impatient with Germany.

Germany was frozen. She needed to get out of here or she was going to... _Kiss the girl._ The thought invaded her head and she couldn't stop it from being there. _Maybe just one kiss… It can't be that bad. _

Germany tried her best not to let her confidence waver. As she looked at Italy, who had clenched eyes and puckered lips, one thought remained in her head: She is absolutely too adorable. She smiled and put her hand on Italy's hip, beginning to close the gap between their lips.

Italy's frustration melted as she felt her friend's hand. She began to smile slightly as her lips remain puckered and waiting. She felt a light brush on her lips when there was a distant ringing. Germany pulled away instantly and Italy let a frustrated groan escape her lips.

"I should go grab that!" Germany said quickly exiting the room.

Italy followed, though not with the same pace. She sighed. _I _am_ going to kiss Germany..._ she decided.

* * *

**So that's first chapter~ This is my first fic so I any feedback is REALLY appreciated. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I tried. Anyway thanks for reading~**


	2. Get by with a little help

**Okay so here's the next chapter~ It literally takes me a day or two to work on these given I'm not too busy, which I actually was for once… So I'll try to post weekly~ Yet again same as before, reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Update:** **Okay wow. I have no clue what was going on with this chapter the last time I posted it but I deleted it and am now reposting it.**** My apologies.**

* * *

Germany had tried her best not to think about that mornings' events as the day went on. She was busy so it would be quite bothersome to over think the situation. So naturally she did. It didn't help that Italy sat there staring at her whenever Germany caught sight of the girl. A few times Germany could swear there was a mischievous smile spread across those undoubtedly soft lips…

Germany shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. It worked to some some extent allowing her to focus back on the present as she sat across Japan who had brought food to what was supposed to be a world meeting but turned into yet another lunch surrounded by casual banter. Italy, who sat down a ways from Japan, was discussing something with her big sister who was obviously pretending not to care.

There was no real discussion happening, though. Rather most countries were just chatting. Usually at this point Germany would intervene so they could get some actual work done for once but she was much too distracted with her own problems to think about the world. Though this chit-chat was starting to get annoying...

"Hey girl!" America sat only one chair away from Germany with… that girl between them. What was her name again? Canadia? Something like that. "Aren't you gonna' yell at us or some shit?" She asked smirking with a raised brow at the other girl.

"Huh?" Germany looked at America who sported her usual dumb grin. Germany scowled slightly. "Since when was that my responsibility?" Germany asked raising a brow. She was, admittedly, slightly irritated with the distraction.

America scoffed her smile withstanding. "Since like ever." She leaned past the poor blonde in between them and gave Germany a small knowing smirk. "Boy troubles?" She whispered as if anyone other than the three caught in the awkward space would hear or even care to.

Germany felt embarrassment creep in but brushed it off to the best of her abilities. "No. I'm too busy for that. Besides is this really any of your business?" Germany asked slightly more irritated.

America's smile grew. "So it's that pasta chick huh?" America leaned on her palm with her elbow on the table. She continued to talk as she tossed some food in her mouth. "She's a cutie, took you long enough." She said her mouth still full with food.

"What the hell!" Germany hissed, suddenly quiet, her face bright red. "First of all don't call her that, and second of all, there's nothing between us." Even she wasn't convinced as she spoke the words and she wasn't surprised when America rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and England isn't totally banging France…" America said with a sneer. Germany couldn't help but detect some jealousy but didn't bring it up.

Instead, Germany attempted to derail the conversation. "What is it with you people? Is that stuff all you can think about?" Germany asked still quiet.

America rolled her eyes. "Well, duh." She said before taking a huge drink from her soda. "I wouldn't expect you you to understand considering you've probably never even had an orgas-"

"What the hell!" Germany repeated. There was more of a bite to her words, which effectively cut off America. "I-I have too!" The phrase was meant to keep some sense of confidence intact, but failed. "Not that it's any of your business…" She added defeatedly.

America rolled her eyes again before laughing her usual obnoxious laugh. "Puh-lease! I bet your fantasies end at kissing." She teased.

"Whats wrong with that?" Piped up the blonde between them.

America rolled her eyes yet again. "Geez, Canada of course you'd back her up," She sat back in her seat glancing at the quiet nation. "Your fantasies end at hand holding..." Her smirk widened, though it was a bit softer this time. Canada blushed looking away with a timid laugh.

Italy, who had got shut down by her sister after asking the current state of her and Spain's relationship, decided to go back to staring at Germany. She was obviously in some sort of altercation with America. Italy saw her friend blush and smiled. She watched closely trying to pinpoint some of what was happening.

Suddenly America was saying something that got Germany to blush again and continue to yell at America. Then America countered with something causing Germany to instantly close her mouth. The blonde sighed before giving a small nod to America.

Italy was feeling all too curious. At one point Germany caught sight of Italy and gave a small nervous wave matched with a smile. Italy's heart jumped. The moment, however, passed quickly when America wrapped her arm around Germany along with the quiet girl between them and smiled waving at Italy as well. Italy managed to blow a kiss to Germany before Germany lit up again and got pulled back to her argument by an overly loud America.

Italy laughed again. She looked back over at Romano who was now glaring at her.

"What the hell was that?" She asked before bringing her drink to her lips.

"Hmm?" Italy questioned stealing a glance back at Germany.

"Why the hell did you blow a kiss to her?" Asked Romano raising a brow as she rested her hand on her drink.

Italy realized she was being asked something then looked away shyly. "Cause' she's cute when she gets flustered." Italy replied dreamily.

Romano took only a second before she laughed. Italy looked at her confused and slightly irritated. "Cute, hah! Good one sis'" Romano shook her head. "That potato broad-"

"Hey don't call her that!" Italy said glaring at Romano. "And she is very cute!" She added to defend her friend.

Romano rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure, I guess... but she's not nearly as cute as Spain…" Romano said casually sipping from her drink.

Italy saw that familiar glint in Romano's chocolate eyes. She was not going to entertain another of the woman's childish sibling rivalries… but she wasn't going to let her get away with such a blatant untruth! "Oh really?" She asked rhetorically, not giving the other a chance to answer. "You know Germany makes little pancakes with smiley faces in them?" Italy said casually.

Romano smirked rolling her eyes again. "Cute. Not that cute, but cute." She admitted. "Spain likes to come over to my house unexpectedly just to curl up with one of my blankets. She refuses to just take it home it's so-" Romano caught herself. Italy looked at her with a satisfied smirk. "Fucking fine, it's goddamn cute, okay?"

Italy laughed this time. "Sounds like it." Italy said trying to sound unimpressed. "Germany blushes at basically everything." Italy said with a casual shrug.

Romano glared a bit. She blushed before looking away and saying something very muddled and quiet.

"Hmm?" Italy asked condescendingly, sure she'd won.

"Spain kissed me awake alright!" Romano hissed.

Italy was surprised at this and she felt her heart sink a bit. She couldn't even get Germany to kiss her... She didn't let it deter her from the promise she'd made herself.

"Does she… kiss you a lot?" Italy asked hesitantly, fearing that she would be hit by her sister.

Romano glared clenching her fist and lifting it slightly before stopping herself. Italy flinched but relaxed after seeing her sister lower her hand. Romano sighed deeply. "It's not like I ask her to dumb ass…" She admitted looking away from Italy yet again.

Italy pouted. "You're right that's pretty cute sorella." Italy said defeatedly.

Romano smiled triumphantly. "Yeah I know." She looked at her sister and instantly felt bad. "Okay it's not that big of a deal alright? Germany's pretty cute too…" She said sensing the sudden change of emotion of her sister.

"No it's not that…" Italy said not looking at her sister. "It's just-" Italy cut herself off and waved her hand dismissively.

Romano looked at her sister with a sigh. "You can tell me alright? I can't promise you I'll care that much though." She added rolling her eyes.

Italy decided to take the offer while it lasted. "Germany's too shy to kiss me…" Italy said trying not to look as sad as she felt. She looked at her sister who looked shocked for a second. Then a smirk was prominent on the older girls features.

Romano was holding back a laugh, though she didn't last long. In approximately 7 seconds she let out her usual piercing laugh. She only laughed this way when she was patronizing someone. "Sorry sis' but holy hell… That's hilarious! Miss buff and intimidating, too shy to kiss her girlfriend!" Romano said quietly before she let out another laugh.

Italy pouted. "She's not my girlfriend… Yet." She said the last part more to herself but that didn't stop Romano from weighing in.

"You'll have to get her to kiss you first!" Romano roared. This got some heads to turn, as Romano was never really that social, yet alone loud in the meetings.

"Hey keep it down at least!" Italy pleaded noticing the curious look of France from a few chairs down.

"Oooh, Italy needs help kissing Germany?" France asked looking a bit too excited.

"How the hell did you even-?" Began Romano.

France laughed giving her hair a flip. "Please I can't be the only one noticing the sexual tension…" A few nations, who hadn't seemed to paying any attention to the conversation, nodded in agreement. "But I figured you'd guys had at least kissed already!" France said shaking her head disappointedly.

"I'm trying here..." Italy piped up, though the nation was quickly shrinking in her seat.

France seemed to basically appear behind Italy. "No need to worry, cher! You have me on your side!" She put her arm around Italy who cringed away slightly.

Italy smiled shyly. "Uh, grazie but-"

"She doesn't need you! She's got me, you reek of cheese and desperation." Romano said, flicking her wrist as if to cast the brunette away.

"Guys! Thank you, really, but I think I can figure this out myself!" Italy said a bit louder than intended.

Quite a few heads turned this time. Italy turned to make sure Germany's wasn't one of them and, luckily, it wasn't. Italy sighed before lowering her voice.

"We're helping Italy with Germany now?" Questioned a less than entertained China with a huff.

Italy spoke slightly quieter than the last time but tried to be loud enough for those who had gotten interested in the conversation. "No one is helping me with anything! I'll be perfectly fine getting a kiss from Germany on my own!" She said casually with a shrug and smile.

Germany heard the general volume of the room around her increase but she paid no mind. She was still butting heads with America.

Putting the last of her food in her mouth America didn't bother to finish it before continuing her case. "Look all I'm saying is, it's not nosy if I read the signs…" Carried on the obnoxious country, the words barely escaping her full mouth. She swallowed giving Germany a smirk.

"It really doesn't-" Germany was suddenly distracted by the usual chatter growing unusually loud. She glanced down the giant table to see many of the countries surrounding the seat she was guessing still held Italy in.

Germany was about to go to her aid when she heard some of what they were saying.

"That'll never work on Germany!" Came a disgruntled voice.

"Yeah and miniskirts will?" Countered another.

"Germany is rigid not blind!" Was that France?

It took Germany a bit, perhaps a bit too long, to realize what was happening.

Germany only stared at the mass of arguing nations, each with their own opinion on Germany's... Interests.

"Dude... you okay?" America asked Germany.

Germany could swear she had heard of "death by embarrassment" somewhere. She never believed until that moment.


End file.
